


Fighting is their Love Language

by Stinastar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alternate Canon, Angry Lambert (The Witcher), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotionally Constipated Lambert (The Witcher), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Feral Behavior, Feral Lambert (The Witcher), Feral boys, Getting Together, Horniness, Horny, Lambert Swears (The Witcher), Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Sharing a Bed, Why did you do that, because I love you, emotions are hard, feral aiden, feral horny fluff, fighting is their love language, prolific swearing, wrestling in the dirt like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Lambert/Aiden getting together, canon u (but AIDEN LIVES, ALWAYS, THX 💗), prolific swearing, horny and feisty but also soft, I think.Hailie called it "feral horny fluff."FOUL / EXPLICIT LANGUAGE.for the prompt: "Don't you ever do that again" & “Just tell why you did it!” “Because I’m in love with you, okay!”
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Fighting is their Love Language

After killing the griffin they’d taken a contract for, Lambert and Aiden trudged through the forest, bloody and dirty and fighting the whole way.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” Lambert yelled angrily. He gave Aiden a hard shove, and the cat witcher tripped over a branch and fell back onto the ground.

“Oi! What’s your fucking problem?!” Aiden yelled back, grabbing a rock from the ground beside him and throwing it at Lambert. It bounced off his gambeson and fell back to the dirt. Aiden growled and grabbed a handful this time and threw it. It rained against the dark leather then pattered to the ground. Lambert kicked at Aiden’s leg.

“You nearly got yourself killed! _That’s_ my fucking problem. _You’re_ my fucking problem. Just tell me why you did it! You’re a better witcher than that.”

Aiden let out an exasperated yowl and threw himself at Lambert.

“You’re so fucking thick!” They wrestled a moment, Aiden shoving Lambert and Lambert fighting back, his heels skipping through the dirt as he lost ground to Aiden’s fury. Aiden shoved his shoulder into Lambert and hooked a foot behind his ankle and they fell to the ground, rolling a bit until Aiden landed on top.

“ _Why_ ” Lambert growled.

“Because I love you, you prick.” Aiden gave Lambert’s shoulders a shove into the dirt. “It was about to take your fucking head off.”

“Get off!” Lambert tried to buck him off.

“No!” Aiden grabbed his wrists and slammed them to the ground. “I see the way you look at me. Why are you so stubborn.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lambert snarled.

“You like me. Admit it.”

“No,” Lambert ground out, bucking again and managing to flip them over. Aiden’s long chestnut hair was escaping the tie he’d used to hold it back and was splayed out around his head in the dirt, his green eyes sparkling.

“You can be on top if you want, wolf, but are you sure you know what you’re doing?” He asked with a grin. Lambert growled and covered his mouth with his hand, which Aiden promptly licked.

“Ugh!” He removed his hand and wiped it on his pants. “Shut up! Stop saying shit like that!”

“Like what, wolf?” Aiden asked, still grinning.

“That… love thing,” Lambert mumbled. Aiden’s grin widened.

“What’s that? Couldn’t hear you.”

“You can hear me just fine, asshole.”

“What are you mad about? That I said I love you?”

Lambert growled.

“I love you, wolf.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“You’re a bastard with a good heart and a great ass, and I love you, “ Aiden said as he started to sit up, and Lambert shoved him back down. They started wrestling and rolling again. “Give it up, you cunt,” Aiden said, breathless and laughing.

“Go to hell. Fucking stupid, useless cat. Fuck you.”

“I wish you would.”

Lambert growled and surged forward, mashing his lips to Aiden’s, who made a startled sound in his throat. A moment later Lambert pulled back just slightly, breathing heavily.

“That shut you up,” Lambert said.

Aiden grinned, chest heaving.

“Not for long. If you want to do the job…”

Lambert pulled him up by the collar of his gambeson and cut him off with another kiss, this one not quite as bruising but just as desperate. Aiden moaned into it, pulling at Lambert’s bottom lip with his teeth and wrapping his legs around the wolf witcher’s waist. Lambert groaned and ground his hips into the cat’s.

“Fuck, Aiden.”

“I’d love to” Aiden rocked up into him, raking a hand up into the wolf’s hair and giving it a tug. Lambert whined and arched his neck and Aiden licked a line up his throat before nipping where his neck met his shoulder. Lambert shuddered, eyes squeezed shut. He wound his hands into Aiden’s soft hair and pulled his head up to lick into his mouth, eliciting a whine from the cat. Aiden flipped them over and got his fingers around Lambert’s belt before pausing.

“Is this ok?” Aiden asked breathlessly. Lambert grunted. “Do you want this?”

“Yes. Fuck.”

“Good.” Aiden made quick work of undoing his belt and pants.

—————

Later, when they finally made their way back to their camp, had cleaned up and eaten, they laid out their bedrolls. Aiden nudged them so they overlapped a bit in the middle, then stripped down to his braies and crawled in. After watching him, Lambert followed suit, getting in on his side and maintaining space between them. Aiden snorted.

“Get the fuck over here, wolf.” He pulled Lambert over and into his side, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Lambert was stiff for a moment, then relaxed in and rested his head on the cat’s chest. Aiden hummed in contentment, stroking his hand lightly up and down Lambert’s back.

“Mmm. S’nice,” Lambert mumbled into his chest. He snaked an arm across and gripped the cat’s hip, letting his thumb stoke the soft skin there. “If you do that again though, I’ll kill you myself.”

Aiden stopped nosing at Lambert’s hair to huff out a laugh.

“You’ll have to be more specific, wolf.”

Lambert propped up on an elbow to look down into green eyes.

“Put yourself in danger like that. Don’t fuckin do it.”

“We’re always in danger,” Aiden laughed.

“You were reckless!”

“Is this your way of saying you love me too?”

“Shut up,” Lambert grumbled.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Aiden said, trailing his hand up the wolf’s back and into his hair, pulling him down gently for a soft kiss. Lambert whined into it and Aiden chuckled.

“I like you like this. You’re all bark and no bite.”

“You take that back.”

“I won’t”

“I’ll show you a bite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
